Satellite
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Ever wonder about that satellite that Soundwave hacked in the "Revenge of the Fallen"? Rating may go up if enough people complain. Warning: TENTACLES! And pedophilia? I don't know...


AN: What's this?! GASP! I MADE AN OC?!?!?!? *is shot for hypocricy* Alright, okay, I'm sorry I made one, we don't need any more, I know, but I have a reason!

The song is "Satellite" by Smash Mouth, yes, I know. I'm such a dork.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I see you floating by me _  
_ I see a beautiful face_  
_ It's pointed straight up towards the smog _

_Systems Firewalls Installation: Initiated…_

_Systems fuel levels: 89% Capacity…_

_Onlining…_

He blinked, optics shuttering open and closed as he stared up at the ceiling. He shifted and noticed that he was tied down. Instincts took over along with panic and a loud keen escaped his vocaliser followed by trills and clicks and beeps, cries for a Carrier or Coder.

"He's online." A voice called and he looked over at it, blinking at the small, dark form before him. His optics zoomed in on the fleshy black skin and pale lab-coat, analyzing the creature before he heard a click and hiss. He was able to move freely now and he rolled, looking at his back where several large, round and pointed protrusions covered his back uncomfortably. He flexed them and crooned curiously, turning to try and grab at them, only managing in sending himself toppling to the ground.

"He's clumsy, but he'll get better."

He crooned and clicked at the voice, reaching over to the human with an enormous servo.

"No! Put him down!" A sharp shock to his hand and he reeled back with a squeal, clutching his servo and whimpering, his optics filling with cleansing fluids as he let out high pitched warbles. "He'll need to be trained before he is sent out into space, but it will be worth it."

"Yes, we just have to get him launched and into orbit before the Autobots find out about him."

The small mech jerked upright and squealed happily at the word "orbit", bouncing and leaning forward eagerly.

_I know I know you feel me beaming _  
_ Can you sense my burning x-ray vision_  
_ As you roll on by now_

"What?"

"I think that he wants to be called Orbit." The mech squealed again, clapping his servos together happily.

The mech nodded and bounced happily, repeating the word "obit" happily in a sing-song way.

"Obit, obit, obit!" He threw his hands up and fell backwards onto his satellite dish. "Obit!"

"Fascinating, he seems to be severely mentally impaired compared to the other mechs created from the allspark when it was whole."

"Yes, perhaps it is because the Allspark is damaged?"

"Or we left out some programming."

"No matter, he will learn quickly."

_You must be gravitating _  
_ To the vibe I'm generating or maybe not yet_  
_ I have known you forever _  
_ You pushed the reset button on the counter of my heart_

Five months later...

Orbit drifted around earth, randomly looking information up on the internet. It was lonely up here in space, but he managed. He was looking up the lyrics to a song he had heard on the radio waves when he suddenly felt something ping on his radar. He tried to transform but there were several long, smooth… somethings… slithering across his body. He keened loudly and struggled, but one of the things had already punctured his thin armor, twisting inside him and hacking his systems. He tried to send out a distress signal but his communications array was blocked.

There were several clicks and beeps and his processor's firewalls were blown apart, his attacker now had access to everything he knew.

Soundwave groaned softly and settled into the satellite, purring on a subsonic level as he flicked through the satellite's memory files and the internet as well as top secret information from the government. The satellite, Orbit (he chuckled at the sparkling-like name), was so wonderfully mentally active. His thoughts flittered like earth butterflies through his mind, here one moment and gone the next, moving quickly and curiously. He was constantly feeding off of information. Useful… Yes… Very useful…

_But you'll laugh at my advances_  
_ But still I've gotta chance it as I watch your dust_  
_ You do it You do it for me that's how I know that you are mine _

Soundwave shuffled through the information, weeding out the useless facts and finding the information he needed.

"Allspark: Located. Decepticons: Mobilize." He launched Ravage from his hull and returned his attention to the satellite in his clutches. He flicked through physiological commands, finding the command for transformation. He released Orbit long enough for the much smaller mech to transform before latching onto the rotor-like panels along his lower back, pulling him close.

Orbit was an incredibly vulnerable mech, covered with barely any armor with main energon arteries exposed. But what really caught Soundwave's attention was the spark of the mech. Bright, glittering blue and laid bare to his own red optics, Oribit's spark was large and took up most of his small chest. Soundwave grinned as he traced the transparent glass of Oribit's forehead, the bright pink energon veins within pulsing frantically with the increased pace of Orbit's fuel pomp.

Orbit finally managed to look at Soundwave, the small mech blinking before latching onto the larger satellite, much to Soundwave's surprise. Orbit let out a series of clicks and cooes, sparkling noises that had Soundwave's Carrier programming reeling as it clicked on almost instantly.

_I send out to you _  
_ Frequencies exceeding the speeding laws of sound _

It had remained dormant for so long, with no sparkling around. But this mech was almost physically fully grown, how could he activate the Carrier coding?

"Enigown?" The small mech asked, prodding at Soundwave's chassis, pawing at him as he nosed into his seams.

"Inquiry: What?" Still holding access to the smaller mech's processor, Soundwave soon discovered what was going on. The small mech had smelled the energon in the larger mech's veins. He was hungry and hadn't eated since nearly three earth months earlier when the humans had sent some up to him via space drone.

"Enigown?" Oribit asked again and Soundwave instantly began unlatching a section of his side plating, pulling out a long tube as he gathered the smaller mech to him.

He tenderly traced the plating on Orbit's face, flicking the small latch that covered his oral cavity with white plating. Soundwave remained stable as he pulled out one of his minor energon lines, placing it in the small mech's mouth. Orbit instantly latched on, suckling and trilling happily as his tanks were filled. Soundwave soon read that Orbit's systems were full and removed the line from Orbit's mouth, the sparkling-like mech cooing and curling up in Soundwave's arms, his dishes forming a bowl-like cradle for him.

_I extend out to you_  
_ The satellite that will orbit your mind until your down _  
_ That's how I know that's how I know_

Soundwave looked at the sparkling, looking to the skies after a moment.

Primus help him, he had been in this atmosphere for less than half an hour and already he was getting into trouble. He reconnected himself with the younger mech's physical systems and sent out the commands for transformation, curling his tentacles around Orbit once he was back in alt-mode, resting on him gently.

He resisted the urge to heave an exvent as he curled around the youngling. This was going to be a long wait for Megatron's reign to become absolute…

Three years later...

Orbit squealed as he felt the small parasite inside of one of his tanks, which Soundwave had converted into a carrying chamber a few months earlier. The larger satellite purred lowly, stroking Orbit soothingly and soothing the parasite as well.

Their relationship was certainly a strange one. Orbit was far too young to understand what spark-bonding or even interfacing was and he had long ago imprinted with Soundwave as his creator. Yet he would often play "games" with Soundwave. The games were strange ones but in the end Soundwave was always gentle and made him feel good. But this most recent game had ended differently. This time, Soundwave had put the thing in his tank. He didn't like it, but Soundwave said it was alright, that it wouldn't hurt him and he would be fine.

And whatever Soundwave said must be true.

Orbit cooed and curled into alt-mode, sidling up to Soundwave pleadingly, asking for comfort and warmth Soundwave's mandibles pulled back in a smile, clicking together as he curled his tentacles around the satellite.

Yes. Life was good. He had a mate and a simple life out in space, away from the fighting.

He couldn't ask for a more perfect life.

_I'm the asteroid that will infiltrate your soul_  
_ That's how I know that's how I know_  
_ Speeding towards you burning out of control_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: And yes: that is all! No more! No mas! Nada! I ain't writing any more! AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHANGE MY MIND!!!!


End file.
